


Late night love

by Norwegian_Youth_SOF



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, SEAL Team Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norwegian_Youth_SOF/pseuds/Norwegian_Youth_SOF
Summary: Clay is deployed and Emma wants to see him. Clay is in the bunker alone.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Late night love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren2381](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren2381/gifts).



> This is a part of the SEAL Team discords Secret Santa exchange. This one is for Lauren, Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Also my first fic in 7,5 years.

Clay put away his gear and picked up his phone to send Emma a text to let her know she was taking a quick shower and finding something to eat and then, if she wanted and had time, they could FaceTime.  
After the shower Emma still hadn’t answered, he figured she most be occupied with homework or with friends. He recons she should be out having fun with some friends, she’s had much stress with school the last month.

\- ST – E&C – ST – E&C – 

Emma pushed her homework away, while wondering what Clay was up to. She missed him loads more than his last deployment. Maybe he and the boys was in their bunker. She picked up her phone and saw 5 missed messages from Clay, 1 from Mikey and 2 from Hannah. She quckly answered both Mikey and Hannah. She figured she should try calling Clay instead of texting. Just as she was about to open the app, Clay called. A tired, but unscatered Clay in only his boxers showed up on her phone screen.  
”Hey sweetcheeks. How are you?”, ”My gummy bear! I’m a bit tired, but happy this month is over”  
”I’m happy you’re getting bit of a break from school, you deserve it!”  
”Where’s my dad and uncles? And speaking of deser…”, ”The boys are out drinking and Jason is with Mandy, I think she’s plotting to take over the world, he is either trying to stop her or help her with the plan”  
”Gummy bear, I’m alone and you are alone, and we haven’t seen each other for some time”  
Emma took off her top while speaking, ”Em, the boys or even your father might come back”  
”Doesn’t mean we can have a bit of fun, even for a short time” Emma smiled deviously, ”sweetcheeks, I really want to, but it’s been a long day and they could all come back without warning”, ”Fine, how about a movie, I can put on my favourite christmas movie?”

\- ST – E&C – ST – E&C –

Ray and Trent was trying to be quiet on their way back in the bunker, trying being the keyword. Trent stoped so suddenly that Ray smacked into him from behind. ”What the hell man?” Ray scrunched his face. ”I think I heard something” Trent looked around.  
”That explains why it sounds like The Kid has his own Home Alone experience”  
Ray popped his around the corner, what he saw was Clay asleep in bed with his phone in hand and on the phone screen was Emma, she too was asleep, in the background he could see that a movie was playing. Ray smiled, it was the sweetest thing, just the thing those two would do.  
”They really are cute togheter, and good for each other. Should we wake them, so they can end the call?”, ”Trent for God sakes no, he needs to sleep, and you know it be dificult to get him back to sleep if we wake him know. Just end the call and put his phone on the nightstannd”


End file.
